The Inazuma Saiyan
by Ryo551
Summary: AU. Ever wondered what would happen if Gohan was to somehow end up in the world of soccer? This is my take of what would happen. will follow similar canon plot but in a different way,Gohan pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1 prolouge

hi guys sorry for not uploading a story since I had to go on a vacation by to another country

i have seen multiple crossovers for dbz like in naruto,fairytail and the avatar so i wanted to try one on Inazuma eleven

in this story I will try to make it similar to the canon plot but in a different way

* * *

The Inazuma Saiyan

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and Inazuma Eleven.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Goku/hissatsu attack names**

"_This" is thinking_

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a warm spring afternoon in the 439 district of Mt. Paozu, the birds were singing, the air was fresh, and….

"*YAWN*"….And we find the hero of our story, Son Gohan in his room trying to stay awake at his work desk studying….The keyword being TRY. It's been one year since the defeat of the bio-android, Cell as well as the galactic warlord, Bojack along with the death of the young Saiyan's father, Son Goku and the young warrior hadn't changed much sure he had grown an inch or two but, other than that he still had his mop top along with the gi Piccolo had given him.

Since these events the now 13 year old Demi-Saiyan had only trained to stay in shape though his power had increased slightly it wasn't much progress. Instead, the young warrior spent most of his time taking care of his now 2 year old brother, Goten and studying like his mother wanted despite being already smart by memorising everything and his slightly negative attitude to the idea he had to admit there wasn't much better things to do now.

Gohan sighed deeply sometimes he just wanted to have some fun like his father did during his childhood such as, going on adventures looking for the dragon balls or just traveling the world in better detail and making new friends. Of course, thanks to his abilities and learning his father's technique the **Instant Transmission **he could travel the Earth in about five minutes by flying, 5 seconds using that ability to places he has been before (which is the whole planet if you ask me -_-) and he has seen practically everything the planet had to offer.

Gohan mindlessly flicked a pen off his desk resulting in a soft thud against the wooden floor of his room, the frown on his face not intending to recede any time soon. The demi-saiyan was troubled. Not by problems concerning academic development, nor by physical or emotional pain. It was something else. A more primal, genetic urge pained him due to the lack of it being sated. The saiyan side of him craved the thrill of battle, while his human side wanted adventure. Basically, he wanted excitement in his life...something new.

Since Raditz's arrival on earth, his life had taken many turning points. From a shy and fearful child to a teenage saiyan warrior….well …a student for the past few years. It was driving him crazy. His once exciting lifestyle turned into one in which his main daily activities were reading, learning, studying… and for what? For some unachieved ambition his mother had? Or the hope that one day he would become someone that worth bragging about to her friends, mainly Bulma.

No. Something had to change. Having saved the world on more than one occasion, even having lost his father, meant that he had earned it to himself to do something he would enjoy. But what? As previously mentioned, this whole planet was dull. The people were uneducated beings who even after having witnessed extraordinary events still continued their normal lifestyles, oblivious to the fact that some of the planet's inhabitants were capable of single-handedly destroying the world.

"_this is so boring sometimes I just wish that I could go on an adventure and explore new places just like dad did in his childhood. Like discovering new ruins, battling new creatures to test my limits. I just wish…wait a minute I wish…That's it!"_ Gohan jumped off his chair and threw off his studying clothes and dressed in the purple gi with the cape Piccolo had given him in the cell games.

"Hey mom I'll be back later I'm going to see Bulma." Gohan said while racing out the door and into the air before Chi-Chi could respond.

"*Sigh* that boy, he's just as energetic as his father sometimes." Chi-Chi said to herself before going back to feeding a giggling Goten. Meanwhile Gohan had just landed on the Capsule Corp. grounds and raced to Bulma's lab with a smile ever present on his face.

"Hi Bulma how are you doing today" Gohan said

"Gohan how are you, is there something you needed today" Bulma asked with a smile in her face.

"Yeah, I want to start on my own adventure and so I came for the dragon radar in order to use the dragon balls" Gohan said.

"Sure Gohan, I know that your father Goku has went on his own adventures as well so here you go and good luck on your journey and also here is a capsule case and some of the blueprints for the technology that will help you get some money when going on your adventures. i also included a new special training field which you can train in any type of sport and a fast repair robot in one of the capsules" Bulma said after handing the radar to and the case Gohan then he thanks her and went for the dragon balls.

Gohan was going around the planet searching for the mystical dragon balls and had already found six after a few hours and he was now headed home as the final ball, the four-star ball, was in his room. Gohan had snuck into his room through the window not wanting his mother to know what he was up to. But of course luck wasn't on his side as his mother was in his room cleaning it.

"And just what are you up to young man?" Chi-Chi asked with a scowl and her hands on her hips. Gohan sighed and rubbed the back of his head there was no getting out of this one.

"Mom, I've been bored out of my mind lately and I needed a way to get rid of some of this steam. So I decided why not go on an adventure like how Dad used to when he was my age? I want to experience what he did as a kid and have fun and make my own friends. But, I've been all around the planet plenty of times so to find a new way I collected to dragon balls to see what Shenron could do for me. And don't worry Bulma gave me some blueprint designs in order to help me get money when I go there" Gohan explained while Chi-Chi's eyes softened slightly at the mention of Goku and with a small smile she responded with something Gohan wasn't expecting

"How can I say no to that? Alright Gohan go on your little trip just don't stay gone too long okay?" Chi-Chi said while hugging her eldest it was clear her boy was becoming a man and was now making his own decisions and she couldn't keep him from that. Gohan smiled and hugged his mother back and after a few hours he packed some of his gi and training weights along with a year supply of food which would probably last Gohan a month with the way Saiyans eat. Around midnight Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo who came to see his student off gathered around the dragon balls as they glowed.

"Eternal dragon, by your name I summon you forth, SHENRON" Gohan shouted while the mystical balls let out a thunderous noise and a bright light shot out of the seven orbs forming into a green Chinese dragon with antlers and whiskers along with a pair of red eyes.

"**To who has summoned me name your wishes I shall grant only two" **Shenron said to which Gohan smiled he never got tired of seeing this.

"Ok. Firstly I wish for you to take me to a world which not only will amaze me with its people, but a place where I will be needed. OH! And for my second wish, I would like you to make it possible for me to return to this world when the time comes that it will seem necessary for me to do so. '' Gohan stated, Shenron paused for a moment before his eyes glowed.

"**I have found a place fit for one such as you Son Gohan And most of the people use hissatsu techniques in a sport called soccer"** Shenron explained as Gohan nodded he didn't care as long as he had some fun.

"**Very well your wish had been granted." **Gohan suddenly began to glow a bright white a gently floated into the air beginning to spin madly to the point of nausea. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the area making the other three present shut their eyes from the bright light and as it cleared Gohan was nowhere to be found.

"Heh, Good luck kid" Piccolo said while staring off into the sky.

In another place…

Gohan felt a little dizzy when he was teleported then he shook his head and found himself in a large forest.

"Now to find out where the heck am I?"

After then he heard a large sound and went to the location. When he reached there he saw a boy who has brown hair with two pointed edges at the sides and one at the front of his head wearing an orange headband, black eyes, wearing a goalkeeper uniform.

Gohan saw that the boy is practising on stopping a large tire swing by catching it. It was after he finished practicing that he noticed him after that and went to him with a carefree smile.

"hi there, I haven't seen you from around here. Are you new?" the boy asked

"Yes, I got lost in the forest and managed to come here thanks to you. By the way my name is Gohan Son". Gohan said raising his hand for a handshake.

The boy shook his hand and introduced himself "nice to meet you Gohan. My name is Endou Mamoru".

* * *

well it took my some time and give me some reviews

you can also use it as an idea for dbz x inazuma eleven crossovers


	2. Chapter 2 Let's Play Soccer

The Inazuma Saiyan

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and Inazuma Eleven.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Goku/hissatsu attack names**

"_This" is thinking_

Chapter 2: Let's play soccer

It's been 2 weeks since Gohan met Endou. He first asked him for information on where he is and he found out that he is in raimon town which is a small city compared to gohan's world.

He asked Endou for a place where it is a good place to live has a lot of space for training. Endou showed him an empty area which was 10 minutes away from his training place and Gohan liked it since the area is similar to where Gohan lived before.

When Endou asked Gohan if that he played soccer he said that he haven't played before so Endou showed led him to a soccer field which was near the riverbank and he brought a spare football with him. it was a very funny moment for Gohan when he started his first soccer training…

-Flashback start-

Endou gave the ball to Gohan went to the goal post. He then clasped his hand together and got his to his catching stance.

"Okay Gohan I'm ready" said Endou

"Sure Endou." Said Gohan

he put the ball down at the middle of the field and stepped backed a little readying for his first shot.

"_I better control my strength and start easy"_ thought Gohan then he ran and kicked the ball which got shot very fast at mach 1 speed.

Before Endou could react the ball cut through the goal and kept flying until it got into the other side of the bridge.

Endou's eyes widened with his jaw dropped into the floor at the speed gohan shot _"Fast, I couldn't even see his shot"_.

"uh, Endou? Your mouth is wide open" said gohan with a sweat drop

"Gohan. That. Was. Awesome!" Endou shouted with excitement.

"Thanks Endou but it wasn't that great. I just used my lowest strength for that shot" Gohan said with a small smile at the compliment.

"Are you serious? Your shot was so fast that I couldn't even see it, you have to join our soccer club." Said Endou with more excitement

"Okay Endou how about this? After I first settle my place to live when I transfer to your school I will join your club first." Said Gohan

They sealed the deal with a handshake. Endou started teaching Gohan the basics until the sun went down then they went to their homes.

-Flashback end-

(6:00 A.M-Gohan's house)

Gohan wakes up and yawns loudly. He stands up and opens his eyes. He got himself ready for his promise to Endou after one week of practice.

He got out of his home ran very fast until he reached behind one of the buildings. He then walked around the town looking for a convenience store, trying to find somewhere he would get some food before he went to Raimon Junior High.

Not seeing a restaurant anywhere, Gohan walked around until he saw a convenience store. He walked in and bought a map of the town trying to find out where he was at. Looking at it, he managed to find out the school location.

Gohan walked around the town. He saw that the other people were looking at him confusingly. Gohan guessed that the town had never seen his clothing style, so they were intrigued about it. Gohan ignored them and kept walking, but not watching where he was going.

He bumped into a Girl who has long and wavy auburn hair and eyes of the same color. She has long bangs which are parted the middle and pulled in the back. She is wearing a Raimon female uniform which is a cream colored shirt but with a maroon ribbon at the middle with a maroon pleated skirt.

"Kya." The girl yelped and fell on the ground after her crash with Gohan.

"Oh, sorry miss, Let me help you get up." Gohan held out his hand and helped lift her off the ground.

"It's okay but be careful next time." Said the girl after she dusted herself

"Ah, sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Gohan" said gohan with a son grin

"Nice to meet you Gohan-san, my name is Natsumi"

"That uniform. Are you from Raimon Junior high school?" Gohan asked

Natsumi raised her eyebrows and answered with a yes.

"I want to go and enrol there to join the soccer club and fulfil my promise to a friend."

"And what is your friend's name" Natsumi asked.

"Endou Mamoru"

The girl looked at Gohan's physique _"hmmm, this is going to be interesting."_

"Okay, Gohan-san follow me and I'll show you where it is" said Natsumi

When they reached the school Gohan was a little surprised about the size of the school since it was the size of the main capsule corporation building. He was also surprised that Natsumi was the daughter of the Chairman then he went to the principal to fill his enrolment from and got accepted.

Gohan went to the infirmary to get measured for his clothes and it was surprisingly funny since the nurse blushed when they took a look at his body when doing the measurements.

He got his uniform and wore it. Then he heard a loud rumble and asked some of the students on what is happening. The told him that there is going to be a soccer match between the Raimon soccer club and Teikoku. However if they lose the match they will be disbanded.

Gohan knew that it was Endou's club that is in danger and, he saw Endou's team and when he was about to go to Endou he saw a very large moving tank which has the symbol of Teikoku academy

The Van's door opened and a lot of student wearing the same cap and outfit got out and made a single road line space for the official players to get out.

A large red rug rolled out until it reached in front of Endou's team, the Teikoku players got out and walked on the way to the school.

"Kidou san, why did you request a match against this team? I don't thinks it will improve our skills" said one of the players.

"We might get to see something interesting" said Kidou

"Something interesting?" asked the same player

"Yep. Just look forward to it" said Kidou

At the top of the tank a tall slim man with a pony tail hair and a light black suit ( I think?) wearing dark sunglasses appeared sitting on a chair looking at the school

"Of all the schools we could have chosen to come to…I suppose this could be called fate" said the man

Endou then went to the other team to introduce himself "I'm the captain of the Raimon middle school soccer club, Endou Mamoru. Thank you for asking for a practice match against us." He raised his hand for a handshake but was interrupted

"It's a new ground for us. Mind if we warm up first?" said Kidou

"Ah, Feel free to." Said Endou with a small sweat drop

Gohan then saw the players warming up in the field and he knew that from their speed and strength (Which was slow and weak for him) they were on a higher level than Endou's team.

He then saw Kidou snap his fingers and two of the players did an ariel high pass to him and he shot the ball which was going straight to Endou.

Endou managed to catch the ball and stop it but it burned his gloves a little

"Captain/Endou" yelled the team with concern

Endou took a look at his hands and found that the gloves got scratched a little. Gohan then saw him grinning which he got the same.

"Now this is getting interesting!" said Gohan/Endou

* * *

The day the match between Teikoku and Raimon came. All of the Teikoku's members were skillful. Will Raimon be able to win the match, or will their club be disbanded? Find out next time on **The Inazuma Saiyan**


	3. Teikoku is here and Gohan's debut pt 1

**Sorry if it took a long time to upload since i had final year exams to focus on and i had a hard time making a good story. You have my permission to use this story and any of my other stories for adoption and continue the series or make a new series. pm me if you made a story.**

* * *

The Inazuma Saiyan

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and Inazuma Eleven.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Goku/hissatsu attack names**

"_This" is thinking_

_Previously on __**The Inazuma Saiyan**_

_Gohan then saw the players warming up in the field and he knew that from their speed and strength (Which was slow and weak for him) they were on a higher level than Endou's team._

_He then saw Kidou snap his fingers and two of the players did an ariel high pass to him and he shot the ball which was going straight to Endou._

_Endou managed to catch the ball and stop it but it burned his gloves a little_

"_Captain/Endou" yelled the team with concern_

_Endou took a look at his hands and found that the gloves got scratched a little. Gohan then saw him grinning which he got the same._

"_Now this is getting interesting!" said Gohan/Endou_

* * *

_The day the match between Teikoku and Raimon came. All of the Teikoku's members were skillful and Raimon be able to win the match, or will their club be disbanded? Find out on __**The Inazuma Saiyan**_

Chapter 3: Teikoku is here and Gohan's debut pt 1

Gohan knew that the Endou's team doesn't have enough players in order to play the match so he hurried into the hallway to reach the stairs and go to him.

After reaching the exit he saw a girl with short brown hair, wears a pink clip at the left side of her head, and has brown eyes. She also wears a white shirt with a green ribbon and a grey skirt, partnered with dark blue socks and dark grey shoes. There was also a boy who looks like he doesn't exercise much wearing glasses going with her to the field.

The girl then noticed Gohan and went to him.

"Excuse me, are you here to join the soccer club?" said the girl.

"Yes, I am" said Gohan.

"Thank you very much. We didn't have enough players in order to play the game."

"I knew that when I saw the team, by the way my name is Gohan Son."

"Nice to meet you Gohan-san, my name is Kino Aki" said Aki as they went to meet Endou's team.

* * *

"I'm fired up! Guys, Let's show them the fruits of our one week's training!" said Endou.

"What?!" Yelled half of the team

"Umm…Hold on, Captain!" said the giant boy

"What is it?" asked Endou

"I…need to use the toilet!" said the giant after he ran to the school.

"Hey, wait Kabeyama!" shouted Endou

"What are you going to do? Even with that guy you still have ten members. So where's your last player" said Kidou after looking quickly to the side at a boy standing behind the tree.

"Endou-Kun!" shouted Kino

Endou looks behind him and sees Kino coming with two boys following her.

"Huh? Those guys are…" said Endou

"They said that they want to join the soccer club!" said Kino

"From what I've heard about the boy with glasses, sports isn't really…" said the boy wearing a hat covering most of his hair with a sweatdrop.

"Y-yeah" said the other boy (Someoka Ryuugo)

"However that other one looks like he trained a lot" said the boy who has aquamarine hair tied into a ponytail, with bangs that cover his left eye. He has light brown eyes (Kazemaru Ichirouta).

"Their names are Megane-kun and…"

"Gohan you finally made it" said a Happy Endou.

"Hey there Endou" said Gohan with a wave of his hand which got the attention of everyone.

"You know him Endou?" asked Kazemaru

"Yeah I've met him 2 weeks ago at my training place and nice to meet you too Megane"

"It looks like I'm the last person here. But I have one condition before I join the team" Said Megane

"Condition?" asked Endou

"I won't wear any uniform except for number 10." Said Megane

The team gagged a little

"What do you think, guys?" said the boy whose face looks like a chipmunk (Kurimitsu, no offense of course)

"Well, a small loaf of bread is better than none at all" said the chibi kung-fu player (Shourinji)

"What do you mean by that?" asked Megane

"All right, I understand. You've got a deal." Said Endou

"What?!" said the team

"Captain, are you serious?!" said Kuramitsu

"I'm serious!" said Endou with a serious face which got all of the team except Gohan and Kino to fall back into the ground anime style.

"Is the number 10 shirt that important Kino?" asked Gohan

"Well, it is usually given to the best attacking playmaker and striker on a team which the player that has good vision to make deadly shots, passes and good ball control." Said Kino

"I see, you sure know a lot about soccer Kino"

"Well, I am the soccer club's manager"

"With me at your side, you've got a sure-fire victory" said Megane

"What about you Gohan?" said Endou

"I will be on the defence so I can help block strong shots" said Gohan

"Ok then your position is centre-back and here is your uniform" said Endou

"Thanks Endou" said Gohan. He then removed his school uniform obliviously showing his toned body to everyone which got blushes from all the girls and shocked faces from the boys

"_What kind of training did this boy do?" _thought most of the boys and girls

* * *

"_Hmm…this should be interesting" _thought Kidou

"_Well, Gohan-san is sure well trained"_ thought Natsumi with a very small blush when watching Gohan changing using the binoculars

"Hmm…It still hasn't started" said the principal while taking a look at his watch

"Maybe they got scared after seeing Teikoku's demonstration". Said Natsumi

"I heard that Teikoku destroys the loser's school. Who knows what they'll do to us if we run away from the match, let alone lose it?" said the principal

"When that time comes, I will go and have a talk with them but their action's concern me greatly." said Natsumi

"Huh?"

"Why is Teikoku interested in playing against a week soccer team like ours? No matter how you look at it, the difference in abilities is only too obvious. Perhaps we will learn their true motive through this match". said Natsumi

"Endou-kun…Endou-kun!" shouted the teacher gaining Endou's attention

After taking a breath he asked him what is holding the team from starting the match.

"Fuyukai-sensei, well, umm…Kabeyama just went to the toilet and-"

"Honestly, we can't let our guests wait any longer. Get a move on!" said the teacher

"Yes, I understand!" said Endou

* * *

Endou and the others quickly looked for him everywhere even in the toilets which has been occupied by someone else.

Meanwhile on the field the teacher is getting very nervous since there are a few minutes before the time is almost up and the teikoku player are discussing with each other.

"Hey, Jimon. Why do we have to play against a weak team like this?" said one of the players.

"It seems that the commander is interested in a newly transferred player in this school. He wants us to learn a thing or two about his ability." Said Jimon

"Oh, I wonder if it's that muscled kid we saw earlier." Said the player with a smirk

"Not true, He's not here yet." Said Kidou.

"Not here? What do you mean not here? Weren't you the one who said we might see something interesting?"

"I said he's not here _yet_. Don't be impatient. But you're right about that other kid. He seems to be hiding his ability" Said Kidou

"Are you saying we can make some use out of him if we get him to join our school?"

"That's up to the Commander to decide. We only need to follow his orders. So Failure is not an option." Said Kidou while looking at the same silver spike headed kid that is leaning behind the tree (if you still don't know who that is watch episode 2).

Meanwhile the team are still searching for Kabeyama and still haven't found him until they heard a girly scream behind them.

"The lockers! The lockers have been shaking non-stop ever since we got here!" shouted kurimitsu pointing to a very large and fat shaking locker.

Then a huge dent has shown out of the locker which got kurimitsu to scream more saying that it is a ghost.

"Come on, a ghost can't make a dent like that. Are you in there Kabeyama?" Said Endou

After pulling the locker door it exploded showing the Giant boy in his glory….which is stuck looking like a giant doll in a very tiny box (just how on earth did he manage to get inside it in the first place?).

"Hello, Captain. Hello…Hello…" said the giant locker

"Kabeyama…" said the team

"what in the world are you doing? Hurry and come out. The match is starting soon." Said Endou

"Umm, well…I'm stuck! Save me!" shouted Kabeyama

"Then why not just play soccer like that? You'll be an absolute iron defense. Just Joking!" Joked Kurimitsu

"No way! I want to come out!" yelled kabeyama

He then slipped which magically lifted the locker in the middle air and crashed harshly into the ground making him more stuck than before.

"Let me give it a try, Captain!" the team saw Shouri coming to help them.

"Shouri, go for it!" said Endou

Shouri made a double flip jump then used a red hot kick (Viwetiful Joe reference) on the locker which successfully got Kabeyama squeezed out of the locker like a butter.

"I-I'm out." Said Kabeyama with relief.

"That's our Shouri! We'll need that kick of yours in the match too." Said Endou with a smile

"I'm sorry. I got a little scared." Said Kabeyama with a sad face

"Kabeyama, you won't achieve anything by running away. If you run away once, you'll keep on running away forever. Don't you think that's uncool?!" said Endou

"Captain, I'm sorry. I'll do my best!" said Kabeyama with a determined face.

Endou returned with the team to prepare for the match but before they were about to enter the field.

"Wait Endou!"

"What is it Gohan?" asked Endou

"I think it's time to lose the weights. Since you need to be at your best for this match" Said Gohan with a grin which got the confusion from everyone

"All right!" said Endou excited as he was removing his wristbands.

When the wristbands fell into the ground it created a small crack which shocked everyone including Endou.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" yelled the team

"Wow…I didn't know it was that heavy 2 weeks ago, how much these wristbands weight Gohan" said Endou while stretching his arms

"Eh, 25 kilo each" said Gohan with a shrug

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN TRAINING ALL THIS TIME FOR 2 WEEKS WEARING WEIGHTS WITHOUT NOTICING IT" Yelled Kurimitsu

"l will explain later after we finish the match, just remember Endou that you need to move your body and arms as it was weighted before" instructed Gohan which got a nod from Endou

* * *

Finally in the field both teams stand in a face off against each other getting ready for the coin toss for which side will start first. It was then a girl with neck-length dark blue hair and her bangs are parted into three strands wearing red eyeglasses on top her head approached Kino at the team's bench.

"Umm…do you mind if I sit here to watch?" said the girl which got Kino a nod as she introduced herself.

"I'm Otonashi Haruna from the Newspaper club. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, an interview? Go ahead." Said Kino

"You've' finally gathered up enough members, have you? That's a relief." Said Otonashi

"Yeah"

"And?"

"And…?"

"Any confidence in winning?"

"Confidence in winning? Well in my personal opinion…no" said Kino with a sweatdrop

"Oh, I knew it!" panicked Otonashi

"But when I look at Endou-kun and the others…I feel that we can win. I can't help myself from thinking that, even though our Soccer club still has far to go."

"That is so cool! I'm going to use that comment for the article!" said Otonashi which got a surprised blush from Kino

"We will now start the match between Teikoku academy and Raimon junior high!" declared the referee.

"Both captains, please choose your side of the coin."

"Kidou-Kun, the coin toss!" said the referee

"There's no need" said Kidou

"It's a challenge! This is Teikoku's challenge to us, Raimon!" said a square faced boy wearing glasses

"Who are you?" asked Otonashi

"Hello, I'm Kakuma Keita from the Shogi club. Kakuma and today, I'm here to provide everyone a play-by-play commentary of the mat-. Ahhhh. Now is not the time to be introducing myself!"

"The ball is already in position. All it's waiting for is Raimon junior high's kick-off!" said Kakuma

"Ohhhh, what a nice feeling! It feels as though I'm a celebrity!" squealed Megane

"It sure does. This is my first time being watched by so many people!" said the pale player with a smile

"You guys are so relaxed. I'm so nervous, I could die!" Said Kurimitsu with a nervous face but he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Gohan.

"Don't worry about this Kurimitsu. All you need to do is take a deep breath and believe in yourself. After all, didn't you train hard for this moment." Said Gohan with a smile

Kurimitsu took a deep breath which helped him to relax. "Thanks Gohan, I needed that" he gave him a smile which he nodded and returned to his position.

Endou clasped his hand together and said "All right guys! Let's do our best!" which everyone nodded and got ready for the referee to start the match

The referee blew the whistle.

Megane passed the ball to Someoka

"let's go!" said Someoka and he passed a long backshot to the team

"it's finally started! First is Someoka. He passes the ball to Matsuno and charges towords Teikoku's goal!" said Kakuma

Two of the Teikoku's players started a sliding tackle. However Someoka evaded the attack by jumping over them with a grin

"Someoka won't be stopped by Teikoku that easily!" commented Kakuma

"I'm so awesome. I just might be able to do this!" said Someoka with a grin while dribbling.

"Someoka! Pass me the ball!" called Kazemaru

Before the enemy player was about to reach the ball Someoka quickly passed the ball to Kazemaru

"Okay!"

"We can do this…We can do this!" said Endou excited while warming his hand.

"Kazemaru is approaching steadily!"

"Take it, Someoka!"

Kazemaru passed the ball to him after he was blocked from the goal area then he quickly passed the ball to Max then quickly passed to the skinny afro player until he reaced into the far right corener of the field.

"The're keeping the ball! By making decietiful passes, they have Teikoku on their back-heels!"

"Senpai"

He did a long pass to Handa which he evaded to get the ball to reach Someoka.

"Nice move, Handa! Behind him, Someoka is lining for up for a goal shot!" commented the announcer

Someoka jumped and landed a strong ariel kick which shot the ball quickly heading for the goal.

"It's a decisive shot! No matter how good the keeper is he won't be able to block this one!" Said Kakuma excited

However Teikoku's goalkepper was smirking and was able to block the shot effortlessly.

"What?!" gasped Someoka

"That can't be! Ooh it was close! It was very close!"

The announcer and both girls were disappointed while the teacher was grinning unnoticed by them.

"Well, that's how it's going to be." Said Natsumi while watching through the binoculars

"Kidou, my job ends here!" said Genda while passing the ball to him.

"Yes. Let's show them…Teikoku's soccer."

"it's starting." Endou prepared himself for the counter attack

"Go!" Kidou passed the ball to one of his teammates and quickly shot a fast ball heading for the goal.

In an alternate universe Endou would be shocked as the ball was heading fast to him and he wouldn't be able to hold the ball quickly which caused the first goal for Teikoku.

However in this universe Endou was training to catch Gohan's shots for 2 weeks which was very fast for him and helped increase his reactions and his body's durability.

"I can see it!" Endou caught the ball and managed to stop it from reaching the goal.

Everyone except Gohan was shocked as Endou stopped the winning shot from teikoku.


End file.
